The Pandorian Sunrise
by Zell595
Summary: A super Quick Fic to get it out of my head. Dont read if your faint of heart.


STARFOX:

THE PANDORIAN SUNRISE

            Fox looked out the view-port of the Great Fox. Outside was a world of possibilities, yet he had nothing. Nothing at all. He allowed himself a tremendous feeling of regret. Emotion wasn't something he strove for in his line of work. Yet he had gone through a period of emotion, that most intoxicating of all emotion.

            Love.   

            Fox looked at the brilliant view of the solar system. It wasn't as if he hadn't tried right? He had done everything possible to save her. But he couldn't, and that was a slap in the face that he had never expected. He was Fox McCloud, He was the righter of wrongs, ender of evils, paragon of truth and justice, for a price. His mercenary lifestyle had led to a final all, and end to his career, and an end to his loves life.

            Fox remembered that he still had friends. Yes, he had his mentor Peppy, his friends Falco, Slippy, Kat, yet the one he missed most and known least was gone, and it hurt. Fox looked out the window once more, and let a single tear slip.

                                                …………………………..

:::2 weeks earlier:::

            Fox bounded back to his room at top speed. He was on cloud nine. The world just couldn't go wrong right now. He pressed the room button, and ran into his room. He had done it! He had asked Krystal out! He looked at the clock on the wall. Three hours till his dinner with Krystal. Fox thought back to the moment, just a few seconds earlier.

            ---_Fox looked over at crystal with anticipation. Would she say yes? She better say yes!_

_            "Well, Fox, Since you asked so nicely, I'd love to go to dinner with you!"_

_            Fox couldn't believe what he'd just heard. She'd said yes! _

_            "Well,uh, Okay! Great, See you at 7!" _

_                                                ---_

Well, Fox thought as he tightened up his tie. It was about time he found a girlfriend. Fox sercretly thought of himself as a rather dashing person. Maybe now he could prove his chivalry and all that jazz.

            Well it was time to go!

                                    ………………………………………..

::Present Time:::

            That dinner. That damn dinner. It would never had happened had he not invited her to dinner. He remembered it with crystal clarity. They had been on the planet Pandoria. It had been a wonderful place for them to go on their first date. Fox had managed to pull many strings to get them on the planet at that particular moment. You see, In 1 week the planet was going to go through a supremely rare conjunction in which the twin suns of the system would arise at the same time. This conjunction only happened once every 300 years. They wouldn't live to see it again. But it wasn't the fact that both suns would rise at the same time that was the clincher; it was the way they would do it. The Pandorian Sunrise created a wavelength, color, whatever you wanted to call it, that was supposedly the most beautiful sight  in the universe. It would have been a wonderful thing. Fox told Krystal of this as they were eating their dinner. She seemed estatic about it. She reached over to give fox a hug, that was when it happened. Fox heard a shot, then watched as crystal, as if in slow motion, picked a small dart out of her arm. She fell to the ground a few seconds after that. 

            Fox looked blankly, and grabbed Krystal as she fell. What had happened? This wasn't supposed to have happened! Fox yelled, incoherently, asking someone, anyone for help. Something caught his eye as he turned, and he saw him.

            Wolf O'Donnel. Sitting there a few tables down, with his gun in his hand, and a look of satisfaction on his face. Fox was torn, he looked down at crystal, who was breathing heavily. She was still alive. Wolf, he must have poisoned her. He did it! Fox jumped up. He was angry now. No, angry wasn't the word. There was no word that could describe what he felt right then. He tried to pull his blaster, but it wasn't there. He had left it on the great fox. He saw wolf stand up, a full head taller than him. He goaded, egged Fox on. 

            "You want her to live? Then, Fox, Meet me on Calista hill. 1 week from now do it Fox, and maybe that woman will live."

                                                …………………..

                        Fox remembered that like it was yesterday. The fight with wolf had been yesterday too. Oh, he had fought wolf, up on that desolate hill. He had killed him with his bare hands. He had choked the life out of Wolf, even as he had given him the antidote. Heh, The antidote…..

                                    ……………………………..

            _Fox held Krystal,_

_            "Krystal, here, drink this please. It'll make you better. Please."  Krystal opened her eyes. She accepted the antidote. She slowly drank it. But something was wrong. She wasn't getting better. Fox was stunned. What was the problem?! Then he realized it. It was Wolf's last trick. It wasn't an antidote at all. And Krystal's week was up. Fox looked at her, and she realized it too. She was going to die. Fox started crying. Krystal looked up, and said her last words._

_            "Look…" Fox turned around, and there in front of him, was the Pandorian Sunrise. A million hues danced across the sky, illuminating the sky with an unmatched beauty. It was truly the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Fox looked back down at Krystal, her eyes were still open. _

_            "Isnt it beautiful Krystal?" Fox held Krystal closer to him. She slowly, with the last bit of her strength, nodded. Then her eyes closed. Fox started to cry. He looked back up at the magnificence of the Pandorian Sunrise._

_            "We had our Sunrise Krystal. We had our Sunrise."_

_                                                …………………………._

_            End. _

Authors note: This was just a quickie. I got the ending of this story from a dream I had. No It didn't involve Starfox, but the sunrise thing was a dominating force. From that this entire story stemmed. Its kinda bad, but once I had this idea I couldn't let it go. Maybe later on Ill flesh this out more, but for right now, this was just to get this out of my head.


End file.
